Monster
by xXHeart of GoldXx
Summary: How will a certain person's reign end after he takes over the world?  Insanity? Or is it sanity that kicks in and kills him? Read and find out.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible.

Kim looked around Dr. Drakken's old lair. She hadn't seen the two of them in a while which could either be good or bad news. But so far, the leads to Ron's murder brought her here. She didn't like that it led her here because she thought that Drakken and Shego had gone straight. But there was too much evidence that they murdered him. It upset her to an extent because just three months ago, she had been getting along with Shego just fine. In fact, Kim looked up to her as if she was her older sister. But the fact that she could have killed Ron along with Dr. Drakken made her feel sick.

However, in the lab, she couldn't really find anything out of the ordinary which indicated a murder. Everything was the way Dr. Drakken liked it. She noticed Shego's nail file sat in the coffee table untouched. She knew that they probably had run away by now. She didn't like the fact that the two committed a murder and then ran. But she didn't want to believe that they did it.

Kim entered the kitchen and found blood smeared on the walls and all over the floor. Pots, pans, broken plates and glasses littered the floor. Uncooked chicken sat on the counter next to a meat knife. It was spoiling and it smelled terrible. She used her watch to scan the blood and sent it over to Wade for a DNA analysis. She remembered that Ron had gone over to the lair to cook one night and he never came back.

The last place to look was Shego's room. She had never been in there before, but she knew exactly where it was. She noticed the door was off of its hinges. She stepped inside and found more blood spilled over the green carpet. She saw that the curtains were ripped and looked as if they had been burned. Her clothes were scattered everywhere and there was a knife with blood on it by the bed. But what caught her attention the most was part of the wall had blood on it and the wall looked like it had suffered one of Shego's plasma scratches.

Kim scanned the blood she found on the carpet, the wall, and the knife and sent the data to Wade. Kim decided she'd wait for the results in Shego's room. It was quite interesting considering it looked as if there had been a war in there. She assumed that Ron had crawled in here after being stabbed by Drakken and sought help from Shego. And then Shego must have finished the job but it looked like Ron put up a fight. Poor Ron; she wondered where those two villains had put his body. Tears came to her eyes and she found herself sobbing on Shego's bed.

When she calmed down after a few minutes, she felt something under her back. It was uncomfortable, so she took it out from under her. She found that it was some kind of tape recorder. She wondered why Shego would have one of these. She grew angry when she realized it must say something about Ron and why they murdered him. Dr. Drakken tended to do those kinds of things. She had to listen to it. She braced herself and managed to press the rewind button, and then she pressed play to listen to it from the beginning.

"Whoever find this, which is probably you Kimmie, get away from here." Shego's voice was calm and collected. It must be a trap. "Your little boyfriend has gone insane! He has like this army of henchmen or something and they took Dr. D away. I don't know what's going on, but he was glowing blue like when he beat the Lorwardians that time. Kimmie, don't sit around here. You've got to get away. Don't be a hero anymore. Run away into some kind of cave or island or something. If Ron finds you, I don't know what's gonna happen. He almost killed Drakken in the kitchen before. I tried to step in and stop, but I ended up getting fucking stabbed. Your boy friend stabbed me, that's right. It was stuck in my arm and I eventually took the knife out there." There was a pause and Kim could hear crashing and shouting in the background. "Anyway, Dr. D told me to get away and forget about him. I knew I couldn't save him so I ran in here and found my old tape recorder I got for my birthday like ten years ago from Hego." Another pause, and Kim heard a gunshot go off in the background with shouting and an army of people.

"Anyway, Stoppable is saying weird things like he's going to take what belongs to him; like the world. And he's serious about it. But he says he's got to get rid of me and Dr. D and then that'll attract you to come to this lair and then he's gonna get you too." It went silent in the background. She could hear Shego breathing heavily and she heard Shego sniffle a little, as if she was crying. "It's too quiet, Kimmie. Something's happening. I think he's coming for me." Kim heard banging. It got louder and louder and then a crash. "I think I'm dying tonight. Get the fuck outta here!" She didn't know if the last part was directed towards her or whoever went into her room. The tape was still going and Kim heard Shego scream a couple of times and then it stopped. The tape must have run out.

Kim didn't know whether to believe what was on the tape, or believe it was a set up. Her watch beeped and she answered it. It was Wade and he looked troubled and looked as if he had been crying moments ago. "Wade, what's up?" She asked him.

"Kim…I don't think Ron was killed." He whispered. He couldn't even bring himself to speak with a steady voice. "I did the analysis and I found that the blood in the kitchen was Dr. Drakken's and the blood you found in Shego's bedroom was hers."

"Who could have done this?" Kim asked him.

"Only one person could have done it." If Shego told the truth, then it was Ron. But she knew it couldn't be him because Ron died. "It was…" Wade was cut off when Kim was attacked by henchmen that came in masses. She couldn't even fight them off or even try. They were too good and they were too strong. Kim fell into a deep sleep.

A figure stood in a black cloak looking out of the window and watched the rain pour down from the dark grey clouds. "Shego, get in here." By the sound of the voice, it was safe to be said that the figure was male. His hands were placed behind his back as he stood there with his back to the person he had just called in. He could hear her small footsteps.

"You wanted to see me sir?" She said in fear. He turned around and looked at the metal braces he made her wear around her wrists. He could tell that they were too tight and probably were leaving bruises on her wrists that would never heal.

"I did." He paused and eyed her up and down. She could tell he wanted her desperately as he almost drooled while eyeing her breasts in her tight black shirt and skirt he had made her wear. "I heard from one of the guards that you let the prisoner escape." He could tell Shego was at loss for words. She had opened her mouth but nothing came out. "You are a sidekick." He snarled at her. "You aren't supposed to let prisoners go, especially when I own the world. And since I own that, I own you." He turned around and stepped down from the platform he had been on. He walked up close to her.

"You don't own me." She hissed at him.

"Oh, is that so?" He growled at her and tossed her to the ground. "Without me you're helpless."

"With you I'm helpless." She said.

"That is true. You're just some pathetic mutant that can't even follow simple orders." He said to her and pushed her back onto the ground as she tried to get back up. He looked at her exposed flesh on her stomach and licked his lips in delight.

"What?" She said to him and glared into his eyes. "Are you going to punish me by having sex with me again?" He got out of his trance and stared back down at her, but without the lust in his eyes.

"No," He said. "Not this time. He will be having sex with you or else he dies." He laughed evilly.

"Who? One of your goons? I seriously doubt that will have any effect on me. I'm not that emotionally unstable."

"Oh, I know that. But you won't be having that with my henchmen. But with your goon."

"I don't have one." She spat at him and got up from the floor.

"Oh really." He said. "Guards! Send him in!" Shego watched the doors open and saw a man being tossed onto the floor. The guards left and shut the door. Shego looked down at the man who struggled to get up. She could recognize that blue skin anywhere.

"Dr. D!" She shouted from across the large room and rushed over him to help him up.

"Shego." Dr. Drakken said and looked at the outfit she was wearing; tight black shirt that exposed her stomach, tight mini skirt with black boots that came up to her mid thighs and a green belt that rested on her hips on her skirt. "What happened to you?" He whispered and noticed those metal cuffs on her wrists that were at least two sized too small.

"I don't know." She said to him. "I don't know." She hugged him tight and he hugged her back with all the strength he could muster, but it wasn't much considering he was only fed once a day. He could tell Shego hadn't been eating well herself. Her spine was too prominent. She felt too small.

The prisoner, or better known as Kim Possible, was crawling through the ventilation system of the palace. She had to get out of there but she couldn't find an exit. Every time she'd go one way, then there would be a dead end and she'd have to turn around again. She decided to lay down because she was too tired to keep going. Her muscles hadn't been used in quite some time so she couldn't hold her body up for that long.

Kim's muscles ached profusely and she knew she'd probably die in the vents. Nothing could help her now. But she was glad that she wasn't in that cell anymore. It felt good to put her arms down and put her feet on the floor again. She had been tied up and put on a wall in an unnatural position. The things those guards did to her disgusted her. She felt weak and vulnerable but she wouldn't die at the hands of those guards.

When she saw Shego down there instead of the guards, she thought that she was going to die. But instead, Shego had said "Go through the vents and get out of here." And she helped lift her up into one of them. But she knew that Shego had been caught and she didn't want to know what would happen to her. Kim found herself falling asleep in the vents after she closed her eyes, thinking that she was just going to rest for five minutes.

"I love to see a nice reunion. Now Dr. Drakken, do your job." He said and glared at them. He took out a gun and pointed it right at him. "Or you're dead. Your choice." Dr. Drakken looked down at the young woman in his arms. She looked up at him and feared what was going to happen next.

"I can't let him kill you." She cried. "Just do what you need to do."

"Shego, I won't do that to you. I'd rather die than do that to you." He said to her and kissed her forehead.

"It doesn't even matter anymore." She said and buried her face into his chest. "Besides, it won't mean anything."

"That's why I won't do it. All he is trying to do is get the better of you. He wants you to be an emotional wreck and he knows this will make you crack."

"You're right." She said. "But I'm not going to let you die. You just can't. I haven't seen you in over a year and I want to be able to see you again."

"Shoot me." Dr. Drakken shouted and the man. "Shoot me."

"Very well. Please come over here. I don't want her getting all bloody and ugly." He led Dr. Drakken over to the corner of the room where he had executed thousands before.

"No!" Shego yelled and tried to run after him, but she was held back by a force. She couldn't watch, so she kept her eyes tightly shut. She began to regret letting Kim Possible escape. It was her fault that Dr. Drakken was going to die. She heard the gunshot and felt him come over to her and hold her.

"Everything will be okay my sweet Shego." She looked over his shoulder as he embraced her and saw Dr. Drakken's body laying there lifeless with blood seeping through his shirt. Normally when he killed people in front of her, she'd cry and let him have his way with her right there with a dead body in the room. But this time, it angered her. Dr. Drakken was right, he wanted to make her crack but she wasn't going to be depressed or sad about it. Instead, she felt her rage boil over and she pushed him back with all of the strength she could come up with.

Kim had woken up and felt her back cramping up. She stretched as best as she could inside the vent system. She could hear muffled yells from the left. She decided she'd go check it out because there was nothing else she could do. And besides, she hadn't gone that way yet so it might have led to an exit. She followed the sounds of the yelling by crawling towards it. As she neared it she realized the yelling was coming from below her. She was able to look down through the small opening right below her. She backed up a bit and peered over it.

Kim realized quickly that a battle was taking place and it wasn't a friendly one. She saw a cloaked figure glow blue and right then and there she recognized it was Ron Stoppable using his mystical monkey powers. She had to stifle a scream so she didn't draw any attention to herself. As they passed under her, she noticed Shego fighting for her life. Kim wondered why Shego wasn't using her glow. But even if she did, Kim knew that Shego didn't stand a chance against Ron Stoppable like this.

Kim didn't want to admit to herself that Shego was the victim here. She wanted to believe that Ron was fighting against Shego for justice. She made it play that way in her head. She didn't want to interfere because she knew she was too weak to even stand a fighting chance.

All of a sudden, it had gotten quiet and Kim couldn't see what was happening. She heard Shego cough and spit something out of her mouth. "You know," Shego started, "You have killed ninety nine percent of the world's population. You will not kill the one percent who is living." She was out of breath, Kim could tell.

"I have to so then together we can start a super human race. With my MMP and your glow, we could have the most powerful human race that ever existed." That was Ron's voice, but it sounded so dark; so evil. Had he really killed that many people?

"Sorry to disappoint you, but my powers won't get passed down from generation to generation. I will only have them, no one else." Kim then heard a sickening crack. She heard Shego scream in agony as a bone broke.

Kim wondered what happened to the world while she had been in that cell for God knows how long.

Even though Ron had just broken her leg, Shego had managed to get up. She limped closer to him and had a smirk on her face. Ron just looked at her hands that were going to reach out and grab him and he took out a box with a button on it. He pressed it and an electric shock began to surge through Shego's body, but it didn't stop her. Ron watched the trail of blood she left as she continued to walk closer to him. He turned up the voltage and watched her fall to her knees, but she was still coming closer. He stepped back and turned the voltage up again, but she managed to get close to him. "You're forgetting who survived thousands of volts at the Bueno Nacho HQ years ago." She began to laugh at him. Desperate (because he knew he couldn't touch her because then he'd be electrocuted), Ron turned it up to max power, regretting that he even decided to shock her in the first place.

Shego fell to the ground and screamed in pain as the electricity coursed through her entire body. All of a sudden, she heard something crack. It wasn't her bone, she knew. The electricity had stopped after she heard that crack. She looked at her wrists and moved them around. The bracelets had fallen off. She smirked at Ron and lunged at him, but she was thrown up against the wall right before she had gotten her glowing claws on him.

"Fuck." Ron cursed. "But even with your powers you don't stand a chance."

"I can still try." She said and sprung up at him and managed to tackle him to the ground. However, he easily kicked her in the stomach and threw her onto the hard stone floor. He summoned the Lotus Blade and cut her thigh, intending to carve his name into her. But once she realized what he was about to do, she grabbed the blade with her right hand and melted it with her plasma, making it useless. She brought her hand back and watched the blood drip from it and onto the floor. This time, Shego knew she couldn't get up. She was starting to get dizzy from the blood loss and intense pain.

"Together we can have beautiful children anyway." Ron shrugged and bent down. He kissed her full on the lips. "Don't you ever do this again or else you'll turn into an ugly person with scars and bruises. I don't want that, beautiful." She lifted up her head when she felt him begin to touch her inappropriately underneath her skirt. He slammed her head down onto the floor. She tried to grab him, but he grabbed her wrist and made the bones snap. She didn't yell out in pain; she kept it inside this time.

"I'll never have your babies." She hissed at him. Ron repeatedly slammed her against the hard floor. She tried to keep her head erect so that it didn't hit the floor with such a force, but she wasn't so lucky. When he stopped, she felt the blood on the back of her head. Shego finally let the tears fall freely from her eyes because of the pain. She didn't wipe them away, but she felt Ron's hand brush up against her cheeks. She didn't pull away. She didn't want any more pain.

"Good girl." Ron said repetitively. "Now, you will have my babies in the future, correct?" She only nodded, completely broken.

"When?" She finally whispered.

"Maybe in a year or two we'll start." He answered her and stroked her hair which had blood in it, making it sticky and harden.

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean, when are you just going to kill me? When will you just end me? I don't want to be hurt anymore." She cried.

"Then don't try to attack and disobey. But the fact is, I do like hurting you. Shego, making you cry like this. I wouldn't have even thought it possible a while back when I was only Kimberly Anne's sidekick." He said to her. "I like that I completely broke you. You needed to learn your place."

"You failed." She said. "You're worse than I ever was. I never killed and I never tortured. I just stole things. But you, you're a fucking monster." She spat in his direction. Her reply was a kick in her ribs which made her spit up blood. She tried to get up, but she just couldn't. Her wrist was bent in an odd position, so she had to pop it back. It hurt, but she knew she had to do something. She shielded her face, painfully putting her hands up to try to block the foot that was coming towards her.

"Stop!" A voice echoed through the room. Ron lowered his foot and turned his head towards the voice. He noticed it was Kim Possible. It looked as if she just came out of the vent on the ceiling. "Ron, please stop hurting her."

"Ah, Kimberly. We meet again." He snarled at her and walked towards her.

"Please, Ron, stop this. Why are you even doing all of this anyway?" Kim asked him, completely crying now. She hated to see her once best friend boyfriend doing this.

"I want power." He simply shrugged. "I didn't need most of the people on earth to get that power." He said to her. "I don't think that it's that important to why I did it, but how."

"How?"

"That, my dear, is personal information." Ron said. He watched Kim fall to the floor because she was so upset that Ron had captured her and Ron killed billions of people and Ron beat Shego up until she broke.

"How could you do this? I wish you never did this, Ron."

"I wish I had killed you instead of captured you." He said to her.

"Ron." Kim whispered, upset.

"You couldn't kill her if you even wanted to." Shego spoke up from the floor. Kim could see she was trying to get up, but that wouldn't happen. So instead, she began dragging herself towards him, tears staining her face. "Despite every sick twisted thing you've done, you still love her."

"I don't love her." Ron said and kicked Shego's arm which made her fall onto the ground, banging her chin on the floor. However, her threatening green eyes were still making eye contact with him.

"Then why didn't you kill her? If there's one person who you couldn't lay even a threatening finger on, it's Kimmie. You couldn't even capture her or torture her. You had people do it for her. If there's one weakness you have, it's her." Shego said and coughed up blood onto the floor.

"That isn't true." Ron stated.

"I've known you forever, Ron. You're a terrible liar. Shego's right." Kim said.

"Fuck you!" He yelled and Kim grimaced when she saw him kick Shego on her side.

"Stop it, Ron! Just please stop hurting her!" Kim yelled at him as she cried.

"No I won't!" He shouted and Shego noticed tears falling from his eyes as he kicked her. Kim managed to get to her feet and put a hand on his shoulder. For some reason, a wave of emotions came over him. He looked down at Shego and made eye contact with her. He felt as if he could feel the pain he had put her through. He immediately stopped kicking her. Kim's touch made him less tense and he felt his brain clearing up. "What have I done?" He whispered. He turned towards Kim and began to cry. "What the fuck have I done?" He wept.

"Ron," Kim said. She didn't know what else to say.

"I'm so so sorry. To both of you. I-I'm so sorry." His voice cracked. Kim didn't know what to say to that because she couldn't forgive him. That would be impossible. She was hungry and malnourished. There was no way she could forgive the boy she once loved.

"I can't forgive you." Shego said. She couldn't even stand up. Kim saw that she was shaking uncontrollably. Shego began to drag herself towards Dr. Drakken's body in the corner. She knew Ron wouldn't go after her. There was no way that he could. She knew the old Ron Stoppable was emerging and all it took was her touch. Funny.

She crawled up to his body and placed her head on Dr. Drakken's shoulder. She positioned his arm so that he'd be holding her. She laid on her side because her back hurt too much. She was surprised when she felt his arm hold her tight, comfortably. She cried into his shoulder and just let him hold her as she felt herself falling out of consciousness.

Meanwhile, Ron was apologizing to Kim. She never said that she forgave him and she didn't think it once. How could she? "I should just kill you." He said to her and took out a gun from his belt. "I should kill you right now." He pressed the gun to the ex-cheerleader's head. Kim winced and felt the cold metal on her forehead. She closed her eyes and waited for the end. She wouldn't fight it because she wouldn't want to live a life like this anyway. Kim heard the gunshot, but she was still alive and didn't feel anything. She opened her eyes and saw Ron on the floor with a bullet through his left side of his chest, obviously dead. His eyes were open and tears stained his cheeks which felt cool to the touch. Kim found herself bursting with tears, falling to the floor next to Ron. She stared into his lifeless brown eyes that had once looked kind and caring. Now though, she noticed they held anger, sorrow, and remorse. She didn't know why she felt her heart breaking when he had ordered people to do terrible things to her.

"He's gone." She whispered to herself. She didn't know where Shego went, so she scanned the room and found her in a corner with Dr. Drakken. Kim crawled over to the two and hoped that they would still be alive. She tried to find Drakken's pulse and there wasn't one. She waited for a faint one, but he was obviously dead. His skin was cold and didn't put out any heat. His chest didn't rise and fall. She could immediately tell that Shego was alive because her skin was somewhat warm even though she was cold. Her pulse was there; it wasn't strong, but it wasn't weak but it didn't beat quickly enough. Kim could tell that she herself was getting weaker and weaker. She could barely stand and she didn't feel hungry anymore. She didn't know whether this was a good sign or a bad one. But she was cold, so she went next to Shego who was in a deep sleep, or maybe she was in a coma. Kim figured she'd find out tomorrow or never.

Kim continued to cry about the whole ordeal. She eyed the gun in Ron's hand. She didn't know whether she wanted to live or die. She figured the reign if humans were over and her family was most likely dead. She felt Shego's body tremble. She pushed the black hair out of her face and saw she was crying, but she wasn't sleeping. She must have known Dr. Drakken was dead. Shego looked up at Kim and then put her head back down on Drakken's shoulder. "I'm sorry." It was directed to Kim.

"For what?" Kim's throat was dry and it hurt to talk.

"All of this. I shouldn't have obeyed him. I should have been able to beat him and I shouldn't have let fear take over me. I-I'm sorry." Shego sniffed and Kim realized she was getting weaker. "He's so cold, Kim. Why is he so cold?" Her voice was weak and didn't sound confident like it had before when she had been speaking to Ron. "I know he's dead, but why does he have to be that cold, Kim?"

"What happened to him?" Kim asked her and had to lay down herself. She was feeling incredibly tired.

"He shot him." Shego cried.

"But why?" Kim asked. It was a dumb question, really. She didn't get an answer from her, though. "I'm hungry." She stated when the hunger came back, "And thirsty."

"So am I." Shego said. She saw that she had passed out and was in a very deep sleep. Kim went closer to Shego and closed her eyes, wondering if they'd ever wake up.


End file.
